


A Hairy Situation

by LoveNerd



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, cute fluff, poor boy loses his mane, very lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNerd/pseuds/LoveNerd
Summary: Connor is forced by his dad to cut his glorious mane and Evan tries to comfort him while fighting the urge to pet the boy's new hair.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey............................. Um........ *awkward wave*

A Hair-y Situation  
A Dear Evan Hansen fanfiction  
Connor Murphy x Evan Hansen

Connor Murphy was known for many things. He was infamous for his weed usage, his bad attitude, his poor attendance, his explosive temper, and his dark clothes; but he was also known for his very long (and lovely) school shooter sheek, brown hair. He has hair that most girls would be jealous of, and even though he'd never admit it, he took great pride in it. It was an expression of himself and a fuck you to the world.  
That's why Evan was surprised when he show up to their weekly movie night at Casa de Hansen. Evan heard the door open (Connor never knocked as he practically lived on Evans bedroom floor) and he poked his head out to greet his friend when he came face to face with Connor Who was sporting a new haircut and looking like a kicked puppy.  
"Connor, hey!" Evan greeted, as he moved to stand a more reasonable distance from the boy who is kicking his shoes off. Connor met Evans eyes and the sad look only worsened.  
"Hey..." He said, his voice dull. Evan blinked and bit his lip nervously. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't want to upset the boy but he was clearly already upset but Evan didn't want to overstep his bounds or make the other boy uncomfortable which might happen if he asked but if he didn't ask Connor might think Evan just didn't care even though he really did care because Connor was like his best friend but Connor-  
"Hey, Ev, you ok?" Leave it to Connor to easily ask the question that Evan was agonizing over. Evan smiled a little.  
"Yeah- yeah I'm- I'm ok... Are- I mean- do you- uh- I was just- um... Are you ok?" Evan cursed his stupid nervous stutter. He couldn't even ask a simple question to a friend without sounding like he didn't know English. Connor must think he was such a-  
"Yeah, i'm fine, it's just my shit-head dad made me get a haircut. He said my long hair made me look like a hoodlum and that it was “embarrassing” for him... Fucking dick..."  
Evan winced in sympathy. He knew how harsh Connor's dad could be and he imagined from the pain hidden under Connor's angry facade that there had been more insults in that conversation. He also know that Connor used his dark image as a sort of armor. His long messy hair and his black on black aesthetic was the only way he knew to take control of his image and not be too hurt by the things assholes at school said. Connor self-consciously ran a hand through his shorter hair. Evan didn't want his best friend, and really only friend, do you think he looked bad so he didn't let them self talk himself out of his next comment.  
"It- um- you look good- I mean- not not that you didn't look good before- but- I uh- that's um- i'm not saying that I-like-it's not like I thought about how good you look before- but I mean- it's just- it's looks fine- more than fine I really like uh- not!- not in weird- like I don't mean that I like it- I mean I do like it just in- like- a creepy way- it's just-" Connor laughed and Evan blushed. He'd definitely been rambling like an idiot, but he couldn't help smiling anyways. Connor's laugh is so nice and warm infectious, it always made Evan happy... It was just a shame the other boy didn't laugh more often.  
"You're cute, Ev." Connor said, smiling. "thanks. I'm glad at least you like it... Makes me feel less stupid."  
Evan smiled. He really did like it, it was much shorter than before, but it was still longer than Evans, coming to a stop around the middle of Connor's years and ending in a cute little curl. It was still messy and tangled, and still very Connor, and, well, Evan like that. As they made their way to the couch, talking about how shitty school was and laughing, Evan felt the urge to do something grow stronger and stronger. He wanted to run his fingers through Connor's hair. He blushed even as he thought it. It hardly seems like a normal thing to want to do. Evan was pretty sure most boys didn't think about putting their guy friends. Even noticed a snowflake caught in the brown mess of hair and felt the urge grow ever stronger.  
He stamped it down, and he managed to hold it there until midway through the second movie (a B horror movie that was hilariously bad) when Connor threw his head back in a laugh and his hair, that was usually caught between his shoulders and the couch, was allowed to bounce freely with each bubble of laughter that erupted from the taller boy.  
Evan couldn't help himself as he reached out a tentative hand and brushed his fingers against the other boys soft locks. Connor, whose laughter was just beginning to die down, noticed and, rather make a big deal out of it which would inevitably lead to Evan panicking and pulling back while muttering a million apologies, he simply leaned into the gentle touch. Both boys remain that way for the remainder of that movie and the next as the snow fluttered down outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's pretty shit but it was a good excuse to un-rusty my fingers. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll see you soon :)


End file.
